Traitorious Love
by Kuroitsuki.Yurei
Summary: AU Naruto. Hinata, the ex heiress to the Hyuga Clan. She then becomes the Murderer of the Hyuga Clan. A S-rank ninja, betraying her adopted mother and sensei Tsunade, her senseis Kakashi and Kurenai and finaly her friends. How does this all fit to her first ANBU Mission. What will the Akatsuki do when they hear about the ex heriess 'insanity' as Konoha shinobi put it?
1. Chapter 1: 一暗部使命: First ANBU Mission

**Author's Notes; I had this In my mind so I had the urge to write it and upload it and see if anyone likes it. I have the first two chapter written but I wanted to see how many fav, follow and review. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Ps: AU Naruto! But no soo different. AU Hinata personality!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1 一暗部使命**_ _**: First ANBU Mission~**_

**Hinata's Pov**

"You are amazing, Hinata! I can't believe you are a lightning release also!" Tsunade-sama, she always encouraged me.

"Yes, it was truly suprising when I found out, too." Kakashi-sensei, the first to know my new found ability.

"Well then , Hinata please demonstrate to Kakashi what other amazing technique you know in this lovely spar."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" I said eagerly as I ran on top of the lake that was located in the training grounds.

I began to contol the water in my sides with chakra control granted by the Gentle Fist

slowly turning them to thin needles.

"Chakra Needle Technique: Water Needle!" The chakra infused water went directly towards the Copy Ninja, who was in the other side of the lake standing waiting for them to come.

Kakashi was forced to use the Sharingan when the needles got near. He dodged most but some still hit many chakra points.

He used the same technique against me but not as afficiant since they weren't powered by Gentle Fist. So, I just used the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

An arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across my entire attack range which stopped the needles from getting to me.

I began to infuse more chakra to my already Byakugan eyes. My eyes began to slowly change my eyes had a blood red tinge and had a single tomoe mark floating in my pink(combonation of white and red)eyes.

"Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body." My chakra threads began to attach themeselves to Kakashi-sensei.

I began to manuever him closer until we were an arm legnth away. The threads began to wrap around him, making it harder for the Copy Ninja to escape.

"Lightning Jyukken Barrage!" I let go of the threads and used a Lightning infused fist to uppercut the older ninja sending him up in the air, then used many electrical jyuuken at the chakra points making him immobile.

I finaly finished it with a kick that was fused with both chakra and electricity. I jumped out of the way since the water was now sparking.

I turned to see Kakashi-sensei with Okaa-san(Lady Tsunade). I was greatful to have her. After, my clan dishowned me, Tsunade-sama adopted me as her daughter.

At first, the Council were trying to convince her it was going to start a scandal. They still don't agree since I still carry the Hyuga name but they stopped trying to convince Okaa-san.

"Well than I'm glad, I used a substitute in time." The gray-haired man said as he laughed akwardly.

"Well I see you pass the ANBU test if you were almost able to kill me." He stated in a more serious voice.

"See! I knew you could do it!Now lets celebrate with sake!" My Okaa-san yelled in joy.

"Not soo fast Tsunade-sama. She needs to take her first ANBU mission from the Council. Plus she is underage." I left to go do something that didn't have to do with my senseis.

* * *

I was walking through the forest to go to the Hyuga cementary. It was located outside of the clan's district and next to what use to be of my mother's private house.

I passed all the grave's until I stopped under a beautiful white cherry blossom tree. Under the tree was a gravestone made of marble stone.

In The Loving Memory of

Hinodi Uchiha Hyuga

Loving Mother, Wife and Daughter

Yes, my real mother was an Uchiha by birth and a Hyuga by marriage. She was descendant of the Senju clan, my grandfather, Senju Ichiyama Wakagi, was the bastard child of Senju Hashirama, who married my grandmother, Uchiha Eien, to further unite the clans.

My mother, just like with my granfather, was used to unite the Uchiha and Hyuga but died after getting a heart disease. Hanabi was daughter to my step-mother, Hyuga Hinai, who also died but instead of heart disease it was due to giving birth to Hanabi.

Many of the Branch members say it was because Hiashi, my father was cursed to bring death to those who he loves.

I was about to stand up when an ANBU with a rabbit mask appeared.

"The Council demand your presence for your first mission as ANBU, Hyuga-san." The rabbit-masked man said. And just as fast as he came, he left.

* * *

I made my way towards the Hokage Tower. Knowing that my mother was probably drunk or with her drinking partner who was my second mother figure(since my first is my adopted mother), Kurenai-sensei. Either way she was drinking sake.

I went towards the meeting room which was were ANBU are given missions from the council.

I opened the door and was to face with the elders: Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

"I see you finaly made it, Hyuga." Danzo, the leader of ROOT spoke as he looked at a black folder.

"This mission might be hard for you, but it must be done." Koharu told me as she 'looked' at me with her closed eyes.

_'I'll never know how she does that.' _I thought full of curiosity.

"Yes but it must be done no later than tommorow night." Homura stated as he gave me a blank white folder with my name on it.

The mission name: 白死の夜: Night of White Death.

"Burn it after you finish reading it. That is all, you are dismissed." Danzo said but his eyes never left the folder.


	2. Chapter 2: 白死の夜 : Night Of White Death

**Author's Note: I know I know I should be working on If We Had A Different Life. But I just couldn't stop myself. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

_**~Chapter 2 白死の夜 : Night Of White Death~**_

**Hinata's Pov**

I ran towards the Hyuga District at full speed. Before I knew it I was in the the Main Family's Household.

I was about to turn but I hit a solid figure. I looked and saw the look of disgust on my father's face.

"What are you doing here, weakling." He said in a cold heartless voice.

"None of your business, Hiashi." I glared at him with pure hate.

"It is, since I am the Head of the Clan and this is my home." He retorded.

"I came here to see my mother's shrine." I replied to my father.

"Why would she want someone like _you_ to see her shrine." He spat on the you part as if it was a disease.

"I came to pity her for marrying a man like you. You disgust me as much as I disgust you. You pathetic excuse of head of a clan. No wonder she died, it was just an excuse to get away from a sick bastard like _you_."

I felt his hand struck my cheek, which had chakra to make it more painful. I just stood there with a cold mask on my face.

"How dare you disrespect me! I am your father! I am ashamed to have you as my daughter."

"Your not my father, I will never knowladge you like as if you were even related to me. Fathers love you, they protect you, care for you, help you and will die for you in order to keep you safe. You are no were near a father to me. Mother, she never loved you, you are nothing."

He stood there in shock as if he never thought my beloved mother would ever hate him. Before he responded I used Gentle Step: Twin Lions Fists to send him back.

"You will die, you abused me, make me feel useless, you took everything!" I screamed at my 'father', Hiashi. With every word I punched and kicked.

"You don't deserve to live! None of you! You disowned me, hated me!" I yelled as I finaly took one of my twin katanas, which were attached to my hip by a red obi, inbetween his eyes.

I heard a screamed at looked at my sister, cold dead eyes. I took my sword out of his head and put it back were it belongs.

"You derserve to rot in hell!" I chased after my sister, no she is no longer my sister. She is just a stranger who thought I was weak. She finaly came to a dead end.

"You... You don't deserve to be heiress!" And with that I sent a kunai aiming at her most vital organ, the heart.

I went on a rampage killing each Hyuga I saw. The smell of iron in the air. New and dry blood staining the ground.

As much as the rain or someone tries to clean it, there will always be a memory that this halls, paths, and roads were stained in Hyuga blood. And corpes always on the ground as if they were never buried, it will be like that to everyone in Konohagakeru who has heard of the now dead clan.

That night was the Annihilation of the Hyuga Clan. The night I killed my family.

* * *

I ran away from the compound, no regrets, and towards the gates of the Village Hidden in The Leaf. I the only thing I feel is that I betrayed, my Okaa-san, my adopted mother who was also my sensei Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei and my friends.

My milky eyes didn't shed a tear. Only two survivors, Neji and I. He will be able to live with Ten Ten, no more clan in the way.

The top of my black kimono moving with the wind while, my white hakama pants flowing like water as I jumped from building to building. My red scarf clashing with the black sky like the blood of my clan. My swords hitting my legs but I ignored the feeling.

I slipped through the gates with ease, training with Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei helped alot in this and the escape.

_'Kurenai's genjustu training could help alot to get pass the guards.'_ I thought as I was finaly at the gates.

"Stop right there!" A man had brown, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit and a senbon in his mouth.

I did a handsigns and the man was now frozen in place. I climped up the gates with my feet by putting the right amount of chakra.

I was an S-criminal now, betraying my village. As bad as the Akatsuki and other S rank ninja.

"I'll have to change my appearance in order to keep hidden. Train everyday until my hands and feet bleed. If that what it takes to join my village sooner." I voiced my thoughts out-loud.

* * *

_'I think I'm already by the half way through the Land of fire going towards the Hidden Mist'_, as I though as I ran past so many trees. I activated my Byakugan and scaned the area.

There was the famous Uchiha Sasuke and his companions. I need to go around them. I began to move around the group but I wasn't watching my step and activated a trap as I tripped on the wire.

Activating my byakugan I dodged all the kunai and throwing stars with full and graceful steps.

"Hey, guys! Guess what I found, Konohagakeru ninja!" A girl with red hair and matching eyes and brown glasses. She was wearing a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

Putting more chakra in my eyes, my pink eyes with one tomoe mark were back.

" Lightning Infused Jyuuken!" I ran towards the red-head and put my electrical jyuuken over her throat.

"What's the problem here, Karin?" A boy with white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes and pointed teeth. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with grey pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it.

"Hurry up and call the others, Suigetsu!" The girl named Karin yelled at Suigetsu. She looked scared as I started into her eyes. But who wouldn't be uncomfartable when pink eyes with their veins and a single tomoe mark that floated in circular motion are clearly able to be seen were staring at you, almost as if their looking into your soul, showing that they would be able to finish your existance any time they want.

"They're coming. Shesh, your such a whiny bitch. Oh? Who's your friend?"

"You, baka. Can't you see she wants to kill me!"

"Good, one less annoying bitch-"

"Suigetsu, Karin. Stop arguing." The one who spoke was a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a calm face. He wore black pants, a tan shirt and brown sandals.

"Shut up, you're all annoying me." This was Sasuke, he wore a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore when we were younger but with a zipper, he also wore blue wrist warmers. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried a sword.

"Let me leave peacefully and I won't hurt anyone." I told the group in a quiet but deadly voice. I lessen the the chakra flow in my eyes turning them just to the Byakugan.

_'Shouldn't waste my chakra on it just yet.'_ I said in my head.

"You're a Hyuga, right?" Sasuke asked as he studied me, mainly my eyes.

"You know nothing, Uchiha. The Hyuga Clan is gone." I spat out.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned further.

"They were all killed, tonight. It's a very similiar case to your dead clan. Though, you will know the details later when Konoha finaly begins to track down the murderer." That's when I heard Akamaru's howl and steps coming closer.

"I shall be leaving you now, I highly advise for you to do the same."

"Hinata! Why?!" I heard Kiba calling, before I left towards the Village Hidden in the Mist.


	3. Chapter 3 ご参加 : Join Us

**Author's Note: Haven't updated in a while, I had some writer's block and was busy. I know it short but it's better than nothing!  
Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **__**ご参加 **__**: Join Us**_

I ran and ran but I could still hear footsteps following me. I could not stop, I could not go back. My life is gone for now. I will return but they will wish I never came back at all. I know they will. I saw a cave up ahead, I ran with my numb feet splashing against puddles. I knew that I was getting closer to my destination.

I went inside the cave and examined it. It was one of those caves that was the exit or entrance to an underwater cave. The stone glinted with light, making the black walls hints with a rainbow hue. The floor was damp showing that it was part of an underwater cave. I froze as I heard voices near the cave.

"Why are we chasing after the bitch?" A woman's voice asked.

"You've seen her eyes, Karin. You said they were not normal." A male's vioce was heard.

"Yes, this is why we need her in Hebi. She is a hyuga and was able to beat you in a matter of seconds." This sounded like Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hmmm." Another man was there by the deep sound made by a person.

"Shh. I sense that she is the cave! See! I did it, Sasuke-kun~!" The previous woman named Karin cooed at Sasuke.

"Oi, Hyuga! Come out!" The avenger called to me. Keeping my guard up I came towards the group I encountered.

"What do you want?" I sneered at the entire group.

"Show some respect you ungrateful slu-" Karin was now being pulled of the ground by her throat. I could tell some of the other missing nin were looking in shock.

"You should look at yourself before you speak, Gaishō **(Author's Note: it means whore in japanese)**. And why should I respect someone who is bellow me?" I slightly growled at the red-head. My eyes turning to a pink hue slightly darkening, a second tomoe forming as the first began to make a spiral movement.

"Drop her Hyuga." A monetone voice coming from the duck-butt teenager. My grip on her tightened, suffocating her. I then loosen my hold and threw her to a nearby tree. Which did not stop her, instead she broke the tree sending her to the one behind.

"Now let me ask again, Uchiha boy. What. Do. You. Want?" Trying to keep myself from killing all of them.

"I want you to join my team. I need someone like you in Hebi. So what do you say?" The stoic Uchiha asked.

"What's your team's purpose? And how would it benifit me?" I countered. I crossed my arms, with the abnormal kekkei genkei swirling in hate and disgust.

"Our purpose is to kill Uchiha Itachi." He answered.

"Do I give a fuck? He is just like a person I am very close to, why would I want to help kill someone who reminds me of them?" I growled louder at the avenger.

"Think about it. Were would you find Itachi?"

"Kirigakure. What about it?"

"Isn't there something there that you need?" Sasuke asked.

_'The katana and scrolls! How does he know?'_

"Fine. I will join you. But it does not mean I am loyal to you."

He nodded at my response. And began to walk towards Kirigakure. Slowly my strange bloodline ceased to the normal byakugan. I ran instead of walking. The others seeing that I had sensed danger tried to keep up to my pace.

But the only one who manged to do it was the Uchiha. It was true I sensed Konohagakure ninja coming from a one hour distance but with the pace they were going they could be here in no time if we walked. Of course the team was Konoha's Rookie 12 + Akamaru but ofcourse without the Uchiha boy and I.

"Hurry up, gakis! Do you want to end up in the Konoha Jail! Being captured by mere rookies!" I saw Sasuke flinch when I said rookies, he knew what I meant. I saw him put chakra to his feet and began to run faster with the rest doing the same.

I sighed and dropped the leg weights that were bellow my kimono and hakama pants. Both weights created large craters just like Lee's in the Chunnin Exams but those were dwarfs compared to the ones I just created.

Sealing them into a small scroll, I began to run faster than the Yondaime. You couldn't even see me run, it was as if I was never there. I drew blood from my thump and began to write on my arm. Soon three giant wolves that were able to keep up with me appeared. They each took my teammates. A black one with red eyes took Sasuke, a grey one with purple eyes took Karin and Jugo, while a pure white one with blue eyes took Suigetsu.

We ran and soon enough we were in the outskirts of Kiri. I nodded to the wolves.

"Kuro**(Author's Note: it means black in japanes)**,drop the Uchiha boy." The black wolf nooded and shaked Sasuke off of him.

"Haiiro**(Author's Note: It means gray in japanese)**, put the woman on the ground." The gray wolf nodded as Jugo got off of him and placed the gaisho on a patch of grass.

"Shiroi**(Author's Note: It means white in japanese)**, wake up Suigetsu." It was true the white haired teen fell asleep or passed out when on Shiroi. The white wolf bite Suigetsu's hand. The sword nin howled in pain while his eyes were giving off animated tears.

Haiiro howled in laughter at the sight while the others looked at the five feet tall wolves. Kuro half smirked at the team while Shiroi just shook her head in disaprovement.

"What?" Kuro asked Hebi. They looked at the male alpha of the small pack in even more shock.

"Haha. You guys look hilarious!" The laid back pup of the pack , Haiiro laughed at Hebi.

"Haiiro, do not laugh, it is rude." The female alpha and beta of the pack, Shiroi scowled the younger wolf.

"Who are they?" Sasuke got out of shock and asked me.

Before I responded, Haiiro boasted,"I am Haiiro Shinjitsu**(Author's Note: It means Gray Truth in japanese)**! And I am son of Lord of the Wolves himself!"

"Kuro Akumu**(Author's note: It means Black Nightmare in japanese)**, at your service. Pack One's Male Alpha and commander to Lord of the Wolves."

"My name is Shiroi Yume**(Author's note: It means White Dream in japanese)**. Pack One's Female Alpha and advisor to Lord of the Wolves ." The two mature alphas bowed their heads in formality while Puppy Haiiro had a grin.

"Ah, yes. These are one of my main summonings. Pack One are known for their speed and are the Wolves Summonings' best warriors. This is a speciel summoning that only I know." I explained to my new teamates.


End file.
